Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt plus Boxer and Sock Season 2
by Smote The Magic Dragonite
Summary: Season 2 continues were Seasons one left of two new angels Boxer and Sock must kill corset save the world and...Convince or kill Stocking? Boxer has an obsession with sex and is the cocky one Sock has an obsession with meat and is smart, cunning and can twist your words around if you are not careful. they go on their journey to collect the Panty pieces to Oten, Hilarity ensues.
1. Season 2 Episode 1:Fallen Angels

Panty and stocking Season 2 Episode 1 Yet another fallen star

*Cough* Go forward Brief and collect those Panty pieces to Oten city Said Garterbelt

"...What are you serious how am I going to one, defeat Stocking ok and Corset and ghosts I don't even know if I ca-"

Just then he is interrupted buy two falling stars

"Shut the fuck up de fuck is that"? Questioned Garterbelt

"It's getting closer...In fact it looks like it is coming here...FUCK IT IS RUN BITCH RUNNNNNN!" Cried Garterbelt

The two objects crashed into the Church almost devastating it

"NO FUCK NO I HAD TO LIVE AN ETERNITY TO GET THIS SHIT NOW IT IS FUCKED, PANTY COME HERE SO I CAN WHOOP YOUR...oh yeah she is dead."

"uhh yea sorry about that should we go investigate"

"Certainly Briefers...You don't mind if I call you that" The afro preacher put his hands on his back.

"uhhh...Sure?" he said in a questioned voice

"GAAAHH FUCK ME, THIS AGAIN?" said a strange teenage boy.

"Jeez what a fucking buzz kill all I happened to do was just slap her ass, I mean Jesus and Moses do it and it is cool and shit, and I do it and OH NO and I was like then why do they do it and he is like "OH THEY SAVED THE WORLD N SHIT" like what the fuck?"

"You dumb fuck...Why are we in this pink room?"

"Maybe we are in purgatory"

"Well well well look at this!" the boy said holding Panties from a basket"

"Dude that is so fucked up you know that right"

"Well we are in purgatory I mean in Rome do roman stuff"

"I think it is do what Romans do" remarked the other boy this one wore a kilt and had a Scottish accent the kilt had Skulls and Anarchy and peace signs on it He wore blue and white

The other one had a red hoodie and had blonde spiked hair and green eyes

"Do what Romans do? That is so fucking racist man are you implying that Romans are perverts"

"Well there Idea with a party with friends was to fuck each other after a pint"

"You would like that you homo"

"Only the pint part"

"Pint of cum" the boy said quietly

"I heard that you fuck"

"The blonde guy inhaled the panties it then turned into a gun it pointed in his mouth"

It then shot, he dodged it in time

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"To be fair it is probs something to keep Preverts like you out"

"Prevert? Whatever, what the fuck is that!?"

"A Prevert is someone not old enough to be a pervert so they"

"No the Gun you cunt boy"

"Well it seems like this is a home of another angel since we have the same fucking weapons as them"

"You wear panties?"

"You know what I mean"

"I am gonna lie down and wait for this blonde bombshell to come here"

"Talking in the third person is such a narcissistic quality"

"No I mean look at this photo"

"Dayum not bad, but look at this little Lolita"

"You would like that one you unorthodox fuck"

"Yeah well at least she has fucking tits you dick"

"Yes but I bet her nipples are small and oh so sensitive! Let's wait here for them then they would like come in here like "buh buh buh buh baa boom ba (Imitating Juice from OST) and be like "Well if it isn't another angel let's make cupid babies and lay by the fire and fuck us and shit"

"The most likely of situations of course...You know not them killing us"

"Great we go back to heaven"

"Yeah just to be put in jail"

"Hey man god doesn't get that we are just adolescents that have a healthy sex drive"

"Stop with that fifty shades of gay shit"

"If it is only the blonde girl then we spit roast heads or tails whatever lands you get"

"Really is that all you think about you disgusting fuck I wouldn't even share a sandwich with you"

Just then Garterbelt crashes the door open

"WHAT THE FUCK AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" SCREAMED GARTERBELT

"...Ummm...Actually the correct word is whom their"

"Ok one that is not helping and two that is not true you dumb fuck"

Just then Garterbelt got his machine gun and pointed it at the boys

"SAY WHOM AGAIN I DARE YOU, GIVE ME ONE REASON NOT TO KILL YOU FUCKS"

"I knew I would die like this...Again" said the kilted boy

"LOOK UMM LISTEN WE ARE ANGELS MAN AND I AM GONNA GUESS YOU ARE TOO SINCE THE WHOLE UMM...LINGERIE THING"

"Yes that must be it they are gonna help me get Panty back and convince Stocking to be good and kill corset!" exclaimed Brief

"Well this note would explain it" the kilted boy said

The note said "Saviours"

"Sorry angels what are your names?" questioned Garter as he lent a hand

They both shook it

"Well my name is Boxer and this is my heterosexual life partner Sock" the blonde said

"In that skirt? I mean I don't judge or nothing I mean it is the 21st century no such thing as gay and straight"

"Dude I told you that kilt is not classy, not even in heaven"

*sigh* "It is a kilt by the way"

"Huh? cool your Scottish you know my family's roots started their Brief said

Sock looked at him up and down "Not surprised"

"I am so sorry boys how about I cook breakfast for you and explain the story"

Later on

"So This girl Panty got sliced up by her sister so we have to collect her pieces to revive her and defeat Corset and possibly help this girl called Stocking?"

"Well yeah" brief said

"Cool lets go Sock" they then leave the church

"Sorry about your church sir" said Sock

"Ooh it is ok boys" said Garterbelt

"Wait can I come with you guys!?" said Brief

"Sure, so are you an Angel" asked Boxer

"No...Can you do me a favour guys?" the ginger boy asked

"Ok"

"Can you not *cough* you know..."

"Like fuck her?" said Boxer

"To put it so eloquently" Sighed Sock

"Yeah"

"Does she have a good personality?" said Sock

"Well...Some may say she is a bitch, the C word stuff like that"

"I won't but I can't say the same for my friend here" Sock said

"Ooh I won't too" he said winking at Sock

Sock looked away in dismay

"Cool thanks guys! So what are your guy's weapons?"

"Well my boxers let it so I get Boxer gloves and beat peeps up"

"How original" Sock said sarcastically

"Fuck you" said Boxer

"What about you Sock"

"I can make my thing a Broadsword that can also turn into a bow"

"Thing?" Said Brief

Boxer started to cackle

Sock shouted and looked at Boxer "OK I HAVE A SOCK ON MY COCK, HAPPY BOX!"

A moment of silence happened "Cool" said Brief

"EXCUSE MY BOYS" the Demons sisters showed up at this point

Boxer looked at Sock biting his bottom lip

Sock rolled his eyes

"Why hello boys I am Scanty and I am Kneesocks and we want to help you with your mission"

"NO YOU GUYS CAN'T TRUST THEM" Brief screamed

"Why not they seem cool? Said Boxer

"THEY ARE DEMONS!"

A moment of silence passed

"So" said Sock

"Dude not all Demons are bad dude that is like racist man" said Boxer

"Oh" Brief said while pondering

"Why hello girls"

"And who might you boys be"

"We are Boxer and Sock but our Angel names are Dante and Kyle"

"Look I am sorry about my friend but he is a bit of an unorthodox angel and he needs to save the world or else you might prove as a distraction..."

"Us distractions no we don't want to fight"

"I didn't mean that distraction"

"Dude you have no idea how happy I am that you wear the kilt!" he whispered in Socks ear

Boxer moved up to Scanty brushing her hair with his hand

"Hey wanna help us save the world and see if we are meant to be and stuff"

"Scanty you know we can't date anyone that isn't a demon that is part of our RUUULEES"

"Well to be fair I mean I dated some Demons and shit they were cool" Sock said

Scanty moved his hand to her mouth and got a finger of his and sucked it Boxer started to tremble with lust

"You know you speak so proper compared to those other angels" Kneesocks said to sock

"So I have heard" Sock said

Kneesocks looked down at Sock

"Why what a interesting outfit"

"To be honest it is only a sock"

"What?"

"Oh the kilt yeah anyway wanna help us save the world"

"Well we used to work for Corset but it seems he has double crossed, sure in one condition"

"What is it?"

"We get the killing blow"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Oh just good old revenge" she said acting coy "after all is one of our rules"

"Revenge is a rule wouldn't that count as the opposite"

"ahahahah you are so funny sock"

Sock was looking at Boxer talking with Scanty

"And then god was like "Yo your dick is so big you are banished n shit"

"Wow!"

"Hey this is great and stuff but we need to go" Brief said

*sigh* "fine fuck let's go"

"Hey is this one of the girl's pieces"

"Yeah" said brief as he put one after another every few steps

"Hey guys" Brief said

"Yeah" Said Boxer

"Can we go to that clothes place there?"

"Why" said Boxer

"Well I want to look good when we revive Panty"

"Ehh fuck why not" said Boxer

They walk into the place and are greeted by no one seems pretty deserted

"I have a bad feeling about this" Said Sock

"Hey guys this looks cool" Brief is wearing a snazzy black jacket and a white shirt and High top shoes"

"Hey that's cool I like the red and orange lines" Boxer said

"Red and orange lines?"

Just then the clothes become a Giant monster having Brief in the middle of it

"Oh so that is was a ghost looks like" Boxer said

"What did you think they look like?" Said Sock

"I don't know...Bruce Willis?"

Well here we go

Transformation Scene

"From all things that destroy the equilibrium of life"

"Abandoned by the power of all thing holy"

"To exercise things that shall poison our brothers"

"GO FROM WONCE YOU CAME BOOOOOOOOOOOYYYY GLAK GLAK MOTHA FUCKKKAAAA"

Sock grabbed his Bow and got a clean headshot from the monster while Boxer got a clean uppercut in its face

*EXPLOSION* I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY A LINE YOU FUUUUUUUUCKS!

"Yeah bitcheeeess" Boxer said

"Are we forgetting something?"

"Nah I don't think so"

Just then brief landed in a coat pile

He then emerged from it

"At least the outfit is still on me"

"Let me do one thing" said Kneesocks

She got a comb and got the hair of face to show is beautiful eyes

"How does it look?" asked Brief

Just then Scanty and Kneesocks went blush and didn't say anything

"Dude what the fuck look"

"huhh?" as Sock was eating a square sausage

"Like look he is fucking like better looking than us, you know no homo but the fuck?"

"Oh but do your typical alpha male reasoning and"

"Atleast I have a bigger cock"

"Bingo yep sure" Sock said in a condescending tone

"Thanks man!"

"It looks beu-good I mean cool" Scanty said

"Alright let's go"

They step out of the shop as Brief leads the way putting more pieces into the bag

"Hey I got this from the ghost the fuck is it?"

He pulls out a Heaven Coin

"Is it a sweet or meat or maybe a sweet meat!"

"It's not a sweet you fat fuck or a meat is that even right grammar?"

Boxer then bites a bit

"Oh it is a sweet you think someone would have figured that out sooner"

Next time on Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt

"So this is the Stocking girl that we heard about...Well you know I have Boxer gloves so it seems like unfair so you go ahead"

"What? How the fuck is that fair?"

**Hey guys it was really fun making this and I have a second episode almost ready that is so many pages long in comparison it could be a real episode for the show I think that is how I am going to be doing it from now on, if you liked this give it a review if you didn't like it give it a review either way it helps me and tell me what I should or should not be doing peace - Smote**


	2. Season 2 Episode 2:No More Zeroes

Season 2 Episode 2 No More Zeroes

The crew are sitting on a grassy hill having a pic-nic Sock carefully cuts a steak and puts into his mouth

"Ohh the pepper serenades the steak like this is like meth or something better than any booze better than any drugs it's great man!"

"I have no idea how you eat that shit dude"

"What is wrong with meat?"

"Dude nothing man but in excess pretty fucked up"

"OK give me a few good reasons"

"Ok you have a higher chance of getting cancer and it gets you fat"

"Ok one dipshit we had a whole second life so far to learn that we can't die from diseases as our immunes system is super crazy so much so angels don't need contraceptives and two my fat goes straight to my dick and my cock is way bigger than your little chode" Sock said smirking whilst saying so

"Fuck you!"

"Are you really gonna make fuck with that angel"

"Dude it is like fate brought us together and shit"

"Why do Hollywood endings have to have that shit where the guy gets the girl in the end? It is so fucking stale"

"Well I mean from what Brief told me she is a bit of a nympho...And is so seductive..."

In unison they sing "I MELT IN YOUR MOUTH FUCKING NOT IN YOUR HANDSSSS"

"DAN BAND?"

"DAN BAND" said Sock as he nodded

"Uh what was that" Said Scanty

"Yo you don't know Dan Band that shit is the mad notes me and Silent Sock modelled our live between Dan and...The band"

"I got the reference!" shouted Brief

"Yas Brief!" said Sock

Brief smiled but looked away hiding is smirk

"You know what it is strange how nice you are compared to that angel panty" Scanty said

"Jeez from all this talk it makes me wonder why are we going to save her" Said Boxer

"Well I mean you don't have to it is optional" said Sock

"Yeah but just look at Brief and how distraught he would be by the whole situation" Said Scanty

"Eh Suppose so"

"So why were you guys kicked out of heaven"

"Well I got kicked out cause I fucked Madelyn Munroe and like knocked out JFK"

"Hahahah I had no idea you had Humour" said Scanty

Sock looked at her with a frown "sadly that was true"

"Wow so what about you sock" Scantly questioned

"Well let's just say my humour was so offensive I had to get kicked out"

"Wow Jesus" said Scanty

"Well Jesus thought it was funny not so much his dad, I mean at least I made Groucho Marx laugh"

"So what did you say" said Scanty

"Ok so the joke is that-"

Sorry tonight's screening of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt has been cancelled as a joke offending Christians Jews Hindus seeks and muslims and anyone with a moral compass has hit the show from the mouth of Sock, the author Smote The Magic Dragonite had this to say "You know I had no idea it was gonna be this bad all I had to say was the Holocaust was a lie" *BOOOOOOP* "MARCO YOU FUCKED UP THE QUE...MARCO? HEY...YOU FUCK YOU GET OVER HERE YOU CU-

Our showing of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt shall continue right now

*cough* "yeah you had to be there" said Sock

"So tell me Scanty said where you born in heaven"

"Well no some angels do though god showed us in a past life we were Shoaling monks that sacrificed themselves in a fire to stop an attack from the samurai of the area on an attack of a school as we were wanted men"

"Yeah what fucking heroes we are now two fucking anarchist douchebags two decades late for the era now you have electronic pop music with more electronic people you wish would pop" Boxer said

"But apparently when we reached heaven god thanked us and asked us for a wish and we asked that we can live in earth and die but be reborn to match the era and have no memory of the last one unless we asked every two lives we would go to heaven until we asked to go back"

"Did you ever ask?"

"Sometimes, it is possible that we could have been a cockroach to a dictator but we were always bounded together. Who knows Hitler and Mussolini nobody in heaven knows who is in hell apart from god and Nick weird thing is though is we met those Shoaling monks."

"So did you meet Saint Andrews, Sock?" asked Scanty

"Yeah as well as William Wallace apparently he asked god in my next life to be a warrior like him and here I am"

"So you have immortality?" Kneesocks questioned

"In a way we do but we can be strong heroes connected to heaven or those two bums you saw on the street but we keep our characteristics."

"That is the coolest thing I have ever heard!" Brief shouted in joy

"That is what you need to do to get a wish; simple...Did he also say that we are also to meet two other schmoking hot girls in each life?" Boxer said

Scanty giggled

"heh heh heh yeah Tiger growl" Boxer strangely said

"Tiger Growl?"

"Yeah I can't roll my R's" Boxer then proceeded to try but sounded like an old dehydrated man trying to whistle

Sock had to look away from the cringe

"Hey Brief"

"Yeah Sock?"

"How many pieces do you have"

"I have fifty so far"

"So do you think she will like, fall in love with you once you revive her?"

"Well I did have sex with her"

"Oh shit you dawg"

"Yeah but she kind of had to, to save the world"

"OK I am not even going to question that" Sock looks at the sun "I hope I am that lucky, so what are your chances do you think? "

Brief pondered for a sec "Well I need to show her who I really am and stuff I am pretty sure"

"Eh suppose you should...Here how about I train you"

"Train me?

"Yeah here" Sock gave him his broadsword

"Hey Boxer I need those gloves"

"Oh I don't think I need them anyway" Boxer then rips them off and throws them at him

"Eww you fuck you could have transformed them...Anyway"

Sock throws it back and gets it thrown back to his head instantly

Sock ignored it for the time being

"Try to hit me"

"Uh are you sure?"

"Yeah c'mon"

Just then Brief slashes at Sock, Sock then grabs the broadsword with the gloves, Sock is confused as he is getting overpowered by Brief

"Shit you are stronger than you look"

Brief does a full twist and almost hits Sock with a horizontal slash Sock manages to barely jump over it

"Wow how are you so good with that thing?"

"Well in my family it is tradition to learn the martial arts of swordsmanship"

"Hey the queer musketeers let's get going" Boxer shouts as he follows Scanty

Later on

"Hey guys look a motel can we rest here" Brief asked

"Yo this guy is like the best wingman, shit I think a place with a bible is good for me if I look at that Scinty girl I might die"

"It's Scanty"

"Dude don't say it like that it makes me feel like a messages"

"Misogynist"

"Yeah I mean I respect all walks and forms of bitches small, tall, fat, skinny, angels, demons I just want to spill my semen is that so hard to ask Sock?"

"Oh for that is the only known meaning of life pass on genes"

"Hey speaking of that you think we ever had kids and shit in a past life"

"Like you and me"

"Duhh no that wouldn't of happened"

"Well think about it we are always bonded together and shit we could of been a COUPLE OR SOMETHING EHHH YUCK"

"Dude if that was the case I made sweet love to your vag"

"Oh fuck you, how do you know I wouldn't have fucked you?"

"Truth is I asked god about out past lives"

"JESUS BOX I THOUGHT WE AGREED NOT TO DO THAT"

"Ha it was funny turns out in a lot of them we banged and I mean A LOT LIKE OH BOY!"

"Oh fuck I can't believe in a past life I loved you"

"Don't get so mad in a few you fucked me"

Sock looked up cheery

"Really?"

"Sure you know I was tied up and you got on top and your tits like flapping and shit oh wow"

"...Fuck you"

"Oh I bet you are eager to just wait for our next life can't you see the pine wood fences with the happy dog and four kids!"

Dream sequence

"Honey I am home"

"Oh why hello Bonner I cooked up a stew...Doesn't seeing Jimmy and Russell playing outside seem so nice"

"What did you say you want to Russell my Jimmys" Bonner saying completely naked

Boxer interrupts this part by saying "Yeah then I would like not fuck you but make love with you passionate and shit then that funky porno music from the 70's, you know the babba babba boo wacka wacka"

"Just stop"

"Boxer and Sock in a different life up a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO FUCK ME AGAIN GET IT BOXER? NO MEANS NO"

Everybody in the group stared at them in confusion

A moment of silence happened

"NO I...I AM NOT GAY OR ANYTHING!"

"Homophobe" whispered Boxer toying with Sock

"Hey where is Scanty?" asked Boxer

"Uh *cough* she went to order rooms when you guys where...Talking"

Boxer began to cackle

"I am not sharing a room with you, you know"

"Oh I am counting on it not being the case"

"I can never win with you can I?"

They meet up with the demon sisters later on

"We have scheduled our rooms Boxer you are with Scanty and Sock you are with me and Brief" said Kneesocks

"Boxer whispered in Socks ear "I'm gonna beat that pussy up like beeyum beeyum beeyum beeyum beat the pussy up beat the pussy up!"

"You are lucky I like that song"

Scanty grabbed Boxers arms "Well how about we go and converse Boxy!"

"She is even calling me nicknames and shit!" he whispered again to Sock

"I can think of plenty of nicknames for you and I don't want to fuck you"

"Look Abigail I know we used to be something special but we can still be friends"

"Ew I was called Abigail?"

Later on

Sock was in bed sharpening his sword the lights were on

"So how is it going Kyle?"

"I am surprised you remember my real name"

"Can I tell you something Kyle?"

"Like what?

"A secret"

Sock was suddenly was intrigued by this he did think Kneesocks did look beautiful but didn't want to act on it as he thought his friend was already doing enough of that

"Yeah I can keep a secret" as he said this he had his eyes locked in to her

She went up to him and whispered

"I think I am in love with someone"

Sock was smiling but she didn't see

"Ohh?"

"I can't stop thinking about this man he makes me week"

"Really?"

"Yeah so can you ask Brief if he likes me?"

Sock instantly frowned and had a pain in his chest

"...Yeah...sure"

He gets out of bed and walks to the door

"Hey Kyle"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

He opened the door and knocked on Briefs room

"Hey Brief...Can we talk?"

No answer

"Strange"

He opens the door and walks in

"Hey Brief you there?"

Just then he notices the bathroom light is on Sock looks in he sees Brief looking in the bag with Panty's remains crying

"I will save you I-I Know you will come back...Come back"

"Jesus poor guy I am just gonna leave him to it" Sock said to himself

Sock walks back to his room and goes to lie in his bed sighing

"So" said Kneesocks

Sock was not paying attention

"Hey Sock?"

"Oh uh...Sorry"

"Well what did he say about me"

"I saw him with the pieces of that girl...He was crying looking in the bag"

"...Oh"  
Kneesocks turned away looking at the wall covering herself with the blanket she started crying

Sock wanted to say something but thought it would of made it worse

In the other room

Scanty and Boxer were sitting in the one bed both cross-legged looking at each other

Boxer was in his Pyjamas while Scanty was in her nighty that was quite revealing

"So you sure you want to do this?" asked Boxer

"Yeah I never done it but...Sure"

"That is really brave" said boxer admiring her bravery

"OK in the count of three I show you mine and you show me yours"

"OK I think we can do this"

"OK...One"

Sweats came from both of them

"...Two"

They both grabbed the sheets eagerly

"...Three!"

They both grabbed something behind them and pulled it in front of their own chest

"OH MY GOD WE BOTH PICKED BLASTOISE!" Scanty shouted

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE A SHINY OH WOW I NEVER SEEN THAT BEFORE"

Sock heard Scanty laughing but it sounded like moans to him

Sock got pissed Brief was sad so was Kneesocks, and Kneesocks didn't find him attractive all this kept going at him running through his head

"Fuck this"

"What is the matter Kyle" she said with mascara running down her face

"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU AND FUCK SAVING THE WORLD FUCK IF I CARE HONESTLY AND FUCK YOUR SISTER TOO!"

"W-What?" She said confused

Sock inhaled like he was going to say something then exhaled

"I JUST NEED A WALK"

He left the room

She began to cry even more

Sock knocked on Scanty and Boxers room

"BOXER I KNOW YOU ARE THERE MAN...COME ON YOU FUCKING DICK"

Boxer opened the door

"Fuck what is your problem?"

"Look can we just have a talk and just go on a little walk"

"Now is not a good time Sock"

"Look I don't care know lets go"

Sock closed the door waiting on him

"What's the matter Boxy?

"Fuck if I know, ah Jesus" he said while putting on his shoes

"Don't take too long!"

"I won't, back in a minute sugar lumps"

"OK"

Boxer leaves the room

"What is your problem?"

Sock starts walking down the stairs and Boxer follows

"Hello Sock? Was it something I said?"

No response just walking

"Ok look if it is about the whole past life romance thing I didn't mean it as that can I go back to Scanty."

They kept walking

"Fuck what a drama queen you are"

"Listen ok I just need to go to the store ok"

"What the fuck do you need to go there for?"

Yet again no response

"Do you need Viagra or something?"

"Listen can I talk to you for real?" asked Sock

"Ehh ok about what?"

"Do you think we can actually do this?"

"Do what?"

"Save the world I mean do you know what happens if we fuck up?"

"Well I mean jeez I never thought it got to you like that"

"We used to be something in past lives now I made an innocent girl cry cause of my anger"

"W-what?"

They enter the store; Sock goes to the back of the store and grabs a steak

They walk up to the cashier

"Is that all sir?"

Sock grabs a pack of gum aswell and puts it on the desk

"Ok that will be $4.60"

Later on

They are sitting on sidewalk

"I am sorry Boxer" said Sock eating his Steak

"Hey it's ok man...Why is it steak though?"

"It just brings me back to when we were kids and stuff, like remember when Ma cooked it and spiced it up?"

"Yeah I remember, strange how Heaven is so different than here even though we would always come here"

"Yeah...Imagine that girl killing her own sister"

"I see it is working you up"

"Can you promise me to convince her to be good again?"

"Yeah I will"

Then suddenly *CRASH*

"Hey what the fuck was that?"

They both ready their fists

"Well hello" said a strange person

The boys turn around to see Stocking

"So let me get this straight god sent down to reject angels that are unworthy of their halos?"

"Listen Stocking I don't know you but please end this!" pleaded Sock

"Why should I!?"

"I saw Brief crying cause of Panty looking at the pieces"

Stocking looked down hard to say if she was feeling guilt

"You don't understand I have to do this"

"Why?"

"SOMETHINGS YOU JUST CAN'T UNDERSTAND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY TO STOP ME LET'S FIGHT!" She readied her Katanas

"So this is the Stocking girl that we heard about...Well you know I have Boxer gloves so it seems like unfair so you go ahead"

"What? How the fuck is that fair?"

"Look like Swords and shit is your forte I just beat peeps up"

"Typical"

Sock readied he Broadsword as he and Stocking walked in a circle *CLASH* as Sock clashed his sword in to hers she flew up and he turned his Sword in a bow he shot it three times rapidly she slashes the three of them like it was in slow motion she dove down and ran to Sock, Sock did the same *CLASH* they bounced back.

Sock noticed that blood was coming from his face as a huge slash appeared there the same happened to Stocking

"You are good real good...Hey give Brief this" She then threw a bag

Boxer grabbed it and looked inside

"Tell him I am sorry but I will not stop what I must maintain"

She threw a smoke bomb she then disappeared in the smoke

"Fuck Jesus look at that cut!"

"I don't feel good Box"

"Lets get you back"

Later on

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

The door opens

"Oh my god what happened to you guys?"

"Long story we need to lay him down" Boxer said

Sock fell in to the bed

"Can you get the first aid kit in the bathroom Scanty?"

"Sure!" she ran in to the bathroom and got the first aid kit and came back

"Shit I am gonna tell Kneesocks and Brief"

Boxer left, Scanty got a towel and antibiotics and put it on his cheek

"God what happened?" asked Scanty

"Well I met that Stocking girl...Certainly is a free spirit"

"Oh did Boxer help"

He could of lied but why bother

"He said it wouldn't be fair"

"What double teaming?"

"No for him to hit her cause gloves would be difficult and swords are my forte"

She got a spray

"Really he would do that?"

"No offence but you knew him for about two days but I have known him for generations"

"But it feels like I knew him forever"

"Oh come on"

"OK are you ready for the spray, this will hurt"

"Sure"

She began to spray him, his fingers dug in to the mattress

"mmmm"

"Ok that is it over"

"Shit, at least I gave her the same cut"

"She is probably going through the same pain you are"

"Yeah"

She got a bit of cotton and alcohol from the mini fridge and put it on his face

"You know you are pretty smart"

"Necessity is the mother of inventions"

"What are your thoughts on Boxer?"

"I really like him"

"Yeah while we are finally talking I heard you having sex with him"

She began to laugh

"No we didn't I just laugh strange I gave him signs but he didn't want to"

"That must mean he respects you"

"Really do you think he like me?"

"Why do you like him?"

"As a friend"

"Then he knows that and is glad to be yours"

She got a bandage and put it on his face and kissed it better

"Thanks hey I am wondering do you want to just talk and stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean I feel I like you more than Boxer"

"Seriously?"

"I mean I love him and stuff he is my brother but I think I just need a break from him"

"I can understand that I get mad with my sister too"

"Doesn't look it...Hey I got a question"

"Yeah"

"Can I get a kiss?"

She laughed "Why you ask that?"

"I never been kissed before and I was just saving it for someone special and I think that is you"

"Ooohh alright sure you seem like a good enough hero ok"

She went in and locked her lips with his she slipped him her tongue he brushed her hair with his hands it went on for a minute she moved her face up and stared at his eyes

"I am guessing that nighty was to get something out of Boxer"

"True I wanted to get a legendary out of him"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"I can't look at your nighty I'm sorry

"Why?"

"I may end up with a worse accident"

"Maybe I want that accident to happen"

She then put her hand on his chest and lowered it and grabbed his thigh

"Oh well I guess a peek won't hurt"

Meanwhile

"And I punched her and saved Sock"

"Is he OK?"

"Yeah good thing I was there any way I am gonna see how he is"

"Ok Ciao"

Boxer left the room and walked down the hallway

"I hope I can get Sock out of there jeez, I mean I think I'm falling in love for the first time this girl is really special" he said in his mind

He was about to knock then he heard something he put his ear to the door

"OH GOD YES IT IS SO BIG YES YES!"

"Oh you fucking fuck" he said in a whisper

He then walked back to Socks former room he walks in and noticed Kneesocks reading a book

"Hey where is Sock?"

"Scanty needs to stay with him he is really hurt and she seems like the kind to help him"

"Do you know why he lashed out on me?"

"He is going through a lot he didn't mean it he even said he felt bad about it"

"I understand"

"Hey when Brief wakes up can you give him this?"

"Sure"

Boxer got into his bed and put the cover over his head and went to sleep

Meanwhile

Sock and Scanty were drinking, Sock had Jack Daniels and Scanty had some Cider they were both sitting on the bed

"Look it happens to the best of men"

"Can...Can we not talk about it?"

"I mean I got some pills and stuff"

"No it's just stuff running in my mind and stuff"

"Like what?"

"Saving the world and shit, trust me it's not you"

"That's ok hey do you smoke?"

"Nah but it won't have any bad effects...Never thought about it like that"

Scanty sparked the cigarette she inhaled and blew it out suggestively

"Maybe this will ease me"

Sock inhaled as well and took two more draws

"*cough* *COUGH* shit what is this?"

"Oh it's d-d-d-d-evill weeeed" everything became distorted

The next morning

Sock woke up with Scanty in his arms

"Holy shit that was amazing!"

"I knew that would help your impotence"

"You know now I feel calmer"

"Was that me or the weed?"

"Certainly you"

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* "Hey Sock we need a talk man!"

"*sigh* Hold on Scanty back in a sec you know him"

"Don't take too long"

Sock leaves the room and closes the door behind him to see Boxer

"Hey what's up?"

"What's up oh you know got kicked out of my own room and get my potential girl taking away from me"

"Look I think she just like me more, I mean how many times has this happened to me with you?"

"Ok listen we are gonna do this mission but from now on this is just business I will not talk to you"

"Oh ok so who are you going to talk to?"

"I don't need you man I got...Brief!"

"Eh what?" asked Brief as he was sitting on the stairs

"Hey Brief wanna be my new best friend?"

"Really, yeah sure!?"

"Yeah let's go talk to Kneesocks about all of us leaving"

"Alright"

Sock went back in to his room

"Seems like someone is jealous"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah"

Sock sat on the bed

"Did you know he liked me?"

"I thought maybe he had a crush he did go on about you but now he is pissed at me"

"What did he say about me?"

"Well he is a normal teenage boy with a *cough* in his words healthy adolescent sex drive"

Scanty began to laugh "Well I am flattered to say the least"

"Yeah just humour him"

"Alright, Well I suppose it is time to leave now"

They both leave the room and meet Boxer downstairs

Boxer ignores Sock and looks at Scanty "Why hello Scanty would you like to join us for breakfast"

Sock realises his place and sits down at the table with Kneesocks and Brief

"What is the deal with Boxer" asked Brief

"Just doing his usual thing" said Sock

Scanty and Boxer sit down, Scanty was about to sit next to Sock but Boxer slipped in the seat, Scanty then sat between Brief and Kneesocks

Boxer put his arms around Sock, a waiter came around

"What will you be ordering"

Everyone picked up the menus

"I will take the breaded chicken and sirloin steak medium rare with pepper and chips and mayonnaise"

"Ha you didn't even look at the menu I bet that shit isn't even on the menu"

"Well sir in fact it is" the waiter said

Boxer sunk down in his chair with embarrassment

"I will take the tuna sandwich" Brief said

"I and Scanty will have the fish" Kneesocks said

Scanty nodded

"I...I will have the omelette."

"...With what?"

"Just an omelette"

"Well it is not an omelette if-"

"Fuck ok with cheese and mushrooms or some shit"

The waiter took the menus "I will be right back"

"How did you know what was on the menu you fat fuck?"

"I didn't I took a guess as I knew you would make a scene that would ultimately back fire on you"

Boxer became silent

"Here you go ladies and gentlemen" The waiter said

"Shit that was fast" Boxer said

Sock began to eat the steak

"Oh Brief I almost forgot here is a bag I was meant to give to you"

"Really?"

Brief grabbed the bag and looked inside

"YES!"

"What is it?" Sock questioned

"More Panty Pieces did you guy collect them?"

Sock looked at Boxer in confusion "Boxer we need to talk"

They walked away Sock took the chicken with him in his hand

"Why are there pieces of the girl in the bag?"

"I don't know that samurai girl gave it to us in the fight"

"And you didn't say this to me earlier"

"Well I was but then you put your cock in my potential lady friend"

"Yeah about that"

"Oh about that fuck you I stopped talking to her so you can get your fucking heroine meat shit and I had a choice and I talked to you and shit and you fuck her"

"Look, first of why would she give the pieces of the girl SHE killed?"

"Fuck you"

"Now is not the time you fucking over compensating dick, you know you have a fucking Siegfried alpha male small cock syndrome"

"You watch your whore mouth"

"Why?"

"Cause one that should be my girl, why should you have her more than me?"

"Cause I fucking love her"

Boxer became silent

Sock turned around

"NO YOU DON'T!"

Boxer threw his fist to Sock's head

"You done fucked up now..."

Sock then did a whip kick to his side as Boxer grabbed it with both hands Sock then jumped with his other leg and kicked his face with it Boxer then fell

"No you guys need to stop!" Brief Pleaded

Boxer then proceeded to smack his two hand against Sock's head when he did it again Sock grabbed his hands and kneed him in the stomach then as Boxer fell and felt his stomach Sock then grabbed one of his arms with both of his hand backed up to him and judo threw him then put his knee to his back and pulled his arm

"HUENNG GET THE FUCK OFF ME" Boxer demanded

Boxer then grabbed a glass bottle then smacked Sock in his head, Sock fell off grabbing his head

Boxer then got on Sock's chest putting his knees to the beginning of his arms

"I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN AND YOU WILL BE SMITHEREENS" Boxer cried as he was about to release his built up hate on Sock

He then struck him several times left,right,left,right Sock's legs began to twitch

Boxer got up and spat his blood on to the ground he then walked away

"OH JESUS SOCK ARE YOU OK?" Scanty said worrying

Sock then stumbled up with Scanty helping

Sock left of a war cry and ran faster than a missile

Boxer turned his head slowly almost in slow motion

Sock speared him and they both crashed into the wall the wall fell as it succumbed to their strength and weigh

"WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE JERK OFFS JEOFRY" asked a big ghost with a chainsaw

"I don't know Zechial how about we kill these fucks for finding our secret base"

Boxer and Sock got up synchronised with their fists up at the ghosts

"YOU FUCKING CUNT WE WERE FIGHTING HERE AND YOU CUNT FUCKS HAD TO RUIN IT!"asked Sock

"AHHHHHHHH!" Boxer screamed filled with testosterone

Transformation scene

"From all things that destroy the equilibrium of life"

"Abandoned by the power of all thing holy"

"To exercise things that shall poison our brothers"

"GO FROM WONCE YOU CAME BOOOOOOOOOOOYYYY GLAK GLAK MOTHA FUCKKKAAAA"

"YOU THINK THAT IS GOING TO SCARE ME YOU FUCKING ANGELS I GOT A CHAINSAW LIKE A COCK I'LL CUT YOU IN HALF" said The chainsaw ghost with the hunchback and tiny arms

"...Wait hold up "Chainsaw like a cock?" asked Boxer

"Wait I fucked that up"

Sock shot two arrows one for both of his knees

The ghost dropped and looked at his legs

He looked at his left knee

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

He then looked at his right knee

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Boxer then lunged at him with his right glove

*EXPLOSION* "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME I MADE MY MISTAKES LIFE GOES ON AS I AM FADING AWAY!"

The other ghost looked at them he had a two maces and a skinny body

"Yo you want to go motha fucka!" the ghost said jumping up and down flailing his hands side to side

"Your fucking face is hitler man...YOUR FUCKING FACE IS HITLER!" Boxer then lunged at him

The ghost dodged causing boxer to fall over a butcher table

Sock kicked the ghost in the knee then roundhouse kicked him in the face as the ghost fell in the sky the whole world went in slow motion but Sock wasn't, he then ran behind the ghost as it was falling

*SLICE*

He then ran to his legs

*SLICE*

Then to his arms

*SLICE*

Sock then put is sword in an upright position on the ground he then jumped on the counter then speared Boxer, Sock covered his whole body with his

*EXPLOSION* "FUUUUUUUUUUCK"

Sock shielded Boxer from the explosion the both got up and preceded to laugh

Scanty ran to Sock

"You're bleeding are you ok?"

"I have never felt better in all my life"

Sock and Boxer then walked out of the motel the group followed

"So what now?" asked Brief

"We follow those pieces how many you got now Brief?" asked Boxer

"Well about...474"

"We are close...But why would she give the pieces like that" Sock said to Boxer

"Could be a trap, maybe she is still good?"

"Maybe" Sock said

"...Maybe"

Next time on Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt

"You don't understand Shoaw this is fucking urgent!"

"If ruining another pair of those girls hearts those girls that idolise you then it is not my problem Bishao!"


End file.
